


I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

by AlineLovelace



Series: X-Files MSR [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hopefully the characterization isn't too off since I had no concept of the characters yet, I came up with this idea after watching five episodes of the X-Files then listening to ABBA, I've never actually written fic after only seeing a few episodes before but, anyway ENJOY~, no, not "i do" as in wedding (sorry!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: Watching a cheesy movie at Mulder's becomes the best decision Scully has ever made.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: X-Files MSR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

She sits, curled up in an armchair, warm cup of tea grasped in her hands. Mulder sits across from her on his couch, an afghan blanket thrown across his lap. He’s smiling, bobbing his head along to the song that’s warbling from the TV. It’s Friday night, and they had nothing better to do than watch a movie. Mulder had picked Mamma Mia, which Scully thought he had done jokingly. Halfway through and she’s not so sure about that anymore.

“This is so cheesy,” she complains.

“It’s supposed to be,” is his simple reply. “It’s a musical.”

Scully stays quiet after that, keeping her many criticisms to herself. Then Sam gets down on one knee and starts to sing. “You can’t be serious,” she protests.

“Serious about what?” Mulder manages to pull his attention from the movie to glance at her.

She rolls her eyes. “He’s serenading her. It would be so embarrassing to be sung to in front of so many people.”

He clicks his tongue. “You wouldn’t be saying that if someone were serenading you, now would you?”

“Mulder, you can’t be serious. You’d like someone to sing a love song to you in front of the entire bureau?”

He shrugs. “What can I say? I’m a romance kind of guy.”

She bites her tongue to keep from laughing. “Let’s just finish this movie already.”

“Relax, it’s almost over.”

“So you’ve seen this before?”

Mulder ignores her, focusing his full attention on Sam’s cheesy proposal. Scully can’t help but smile; his dedication to the movie is unwavering, his gaze intense. If only he looked at her that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next Monday, Scully perches on the edge of her partner’s desk, gripping a file folder. She had gathered new scientific information on their newest case, in hopes of disproving Mulder’s alien theory. A quick glance at her watch tells her he’s running almost twenty minutes late. Her hand is hovering over the phone when the door swings open. Mulder stands in the doorway, cassette tape in hand. “Mulder, what are you-“

He clears his throat, interrupting her, before clicking the cassette into a tape deck sitting on a file cabinet. Music croons from the speakers, and it only takes Scully a second to recognize it as a song from Mamma Mia. She raises an eyebrow. “Mulder?”

Mulder bends down in front of her, crouching on one knee. “Love me or leave me, make your choice, but believe me. I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,” he sings.

Scully feels a blush creep to her cheeks. It all seems so surreal: Mulder kneeling in front of her, serenading her. He finishes half the song before standing and turning off the tape deck. Scully can’t help but notice his face is flushed too and he’s out of breath. “Being serenaded isn’t so bad, is it?” he asks, panting.

Scully crosses her arms, a small smile gracing her face. “It’s nice if you’re being serenaded alone by the right person,” she begrudgingly admits.

“And all I had to do to convince you was buy a cassette and painstakingly rehearse the song all morning,” he jokes.

She lightly hits his arm. “Am I supposed to thank you?”

He leans down so their faces are inches apart. “I did put a lot of hard work into it.”

Scully peers through her eyelashes up at Mulder. They lock eyes, his gaze as intense as it had been the night before, except his eyes were focused on her now. "Mulder," she breathes.

He cups her face with his hand, gaze darting from her eyes to her lips. Her heart hammers against her rib cage; she has been waiting years for this moment to happen. Their lips brush, sending a chill down Scully’s spine. Her eyelids flutter before closing, leaning into the kiss. Mulder’s hand gently shifts from her cheek to the nape of her neck, and he tangles his fingers in her hair. She melts into his arms, the scent of his musk and sandalwood cologne embracing her. Scully wraps her arms around him, smiling against his lips, when a loud noise echoes through the room, startling them both.

After abruptly breaking away from Scully, Mulder surveys the room, looking for the culprit. Scully clears her throat. “I dropped my file folder,” she confesses sheepishly.

Mulder chuckles. “I can believe we scared that easily.”

“Yeah, and we’re supposed to be special agents,” she adds with a laugh.

A heavy silence falls over the room and the air thickens with tension. Scully knows one of them has to say something, and she’d rather be the mature one coming out of this. “What we did... we’re partners... it... it was completely inappropriate.”

Mulder sits down in his desk chair and leans back casually. “So, dinner at eight?”

A smile tugs at the corner of Scully’s mouth, relief washing over her. “Dinner at eight,” she confirms.


End file.
